Purely Purple Psychopath
by ATicketToRide
Summary: The animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria were revolutionary. But tragedy has struck. Six children have disappeared in the restaurant's halls. 4 young kids named Brendon, Amanda, Simon and Kaitlin have decided to counter their boredom by trying to solve the mysteries behind the place's occupants. Little did they know, the true cause of this tragedy has done worse... to his son.
1. Chapter 1

William sat there in the kitchen with a cup of coffee to his side, flipping through the local paper. The year was 1987, just another year in his mind. He couldn't be bothered to care with the current news.

A USS Stark A Frigate was attacked not too long ago, Disney and France agree to create an amusement park, world population reaches 5,000,000,000. All of it was old news to Will. He was too old to waste his time with nonsense like this. However, just as he was about to put the paper down, one part of the paper caught his eye.

A small section that said 'Local Diner Threatened With Shutdown Over Bite Incident'. His eyes widened as he released the paper from his hands and grabbed his hair. He remembered it. All of it. He was there that day when he heard the crunch from another room while he was sitting at a small table attending to paper work. Another employee burst into the room with an expression of genuine fear.

"Will! You have to hurry! There's been an accident with Fredbear... and your son and-" that's all he had to say to get Will's attention.

"What **ABOUT** my son?!" Will said sternly as he rose from his seat, dropping his pencil to the ground. "Well, it's quite messy, that's one thing. I don't even know if he's still alive" he spoke. William pushed him out of the way as he rushed outside and headed for the Show Stage where Fredbear and Spring Bonnie stood. William was utterly horrified at what he saw.

The body of Kenny Afton, his younger son's, head lodged deep inside the mouth of Fredbear. The normally yellow animatronics mouth was now stained a crimson red. Kenny wasn't moving or making any attempt to try and escape. When they did get Kenny's body out, it truly was messy.

Kenny's skull had been seriously fractured. His head was split open like a nut. The frontal piece of his brain was partially exposed as massive amounts of blood was pouring down his face. Small pieces of his brain fell out of Fredbear's jaw after they initially removed Kenny's body, implying a chunk of his brain had been torn out.

A group of employees sheltered the dying kid. Another employee was in another room on the phone with 911 to get Kenny to a hospital. William looked around the room in terror as his vision spun. "WHO DID THIS?!" he shrieked. But he knew the question was rhetorical and that nobody would admit to doing something so horrible. "How did this happen?" he sat there and stared at Kenny, although the young boy's eyes were tightly shut and some fresh tears were still streaming from them. William put his hand on the kids shoulder as he desperately tried to fight back tears. He had no words for what he was looking at.

When the ambulence did arrive, William was forced to watch a few paramedics carry his son away in a stretcher. Tears streamed down his face as he walked back in the building over to the small table again and attempted to resume his work beforehand. But his mind was too cluttered with stress. William slammed his fist on the table and started weeping silently. He already lost one child a few years prior to now. He didn't want to lose another one.

Then the door to the room swung open and another security guard named Jeremy stepped into the room with William. He pulled up a chair beside the distraught purple man. "I'm terribly sorry about what happened back there" he spoke in a comforting voice. William looked up at him, tears filling his vision as he wiped them from his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what happened to him?" asked William. "Well let's see," said Jeremy "I was up by the stage just watching the parents chatting, and my son Simon playing with his friends and with the arcade games like everyday. But then I saw these kids wearing a Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy mask all surrounding your son. They lifted him up and started carrying him over to the stage. I tried to warn them that they weren't allowed to get too close to Fredbear, but they ignored me. The kid wearing the Foxy mask said something about a big kiss I think. Then they just tossed the boy into Fredbear's mouth. The poor kid was in tears at that poi-"

William abruptly cut him off. "That thing is a springlock suit, correct?" he said. "Yes. It was in animatronic mode when the incident happened" said Jeremy. William looked confused "Then that means... the springlocks were set off" William assumed. "I have to guess so. He was crying after all. Those suits can't handle a lot of moisture. When they get too loose, they snap shut" Jeremy explained. "So tell me, Jeremy. Did you happen to recognize any of those kids?" asked William. "Well since they were wearing masks, it was hard to tell" he said "but I do remember the one in the Foxy mask saying "what's father going to do to me when he finds out about this?" And he was wearing a grey shirt with blue shorts" said Jeremy. Those were the same clothes Michael was wearing that day.

Suddenly, William realized the cold hard truth. His eyes widened as he just blankly stared at Jeremy, who was confused by this sudden event. William remembered how he brought a knife down on 6 innocent children when his daughter, Isabelle, was taken from him by the one animatronic he built in her vision. It was his coping mechanism, and somehow he got away with it. His mind wasn't right now. Jeremy waved his hand in front of William's face to make sure he was okay. "Will? Will? Hellooo? You okay, buddy?" he asked in concern. William's expression suddenly changed from blank to that of extreme anger. He clenched his teeth and made fists with his hands as he stood up abruptly. " **MICHAEL** " William growled out loud as he ran outside the door. He burst through the front door screaming with fury. "MICHAEL. GODDAMMIT MICHAEL." He got in his car and started the ignition. "What's father gonna do to me? What's he gonna do? Oh, you'll see what he's gonna do, you son of a bitch. **You'll see exactly what he's gonna do** " he snarled as a large maniacal smile formed on his face while he sped home.


	2. Chapter 2

William returned home and splashed some cold water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. "It's been 3 weeks since that incident happened" he thought to himself. "You could have been there to stop it from happening, but you let your past mistakes intervene again. Just like with Isabelle." William suddenly felt intense rage course through his body.

He curled his hands into fists and punched the mirror as hard as he could, completely shattering it into little fragments as they fell to the floor. His hand was bleeding, but it wasn't anything he never dealt with by now. He looked at his now distorted reflection through the broken mirror. "Maybe this better suits you. You're broken. Those pieces of the mirror on the floor represent your crumbling sanity as you fight to survive another day" he reflected in his subconscious.

"You truly cannot recover from Isabelle."

He treated his bloody hand and sat on the couch inside to watch TV. He felt compelled to look at the paper again, but decided to give himself more time away from it. He was already trembling violently enough.

Later that night, he found himself caught in a debate with his wife, Angelina, about the incident. As much as William didn't want to even waste his breath on such a worthless topic, he was mercilessly dragged into it by force.

"William, I told you. It was an accident" said Angelina. "Oh really? Are you trying to tell me I should forgive him for killing my son on accident?" William responded. "Michael is your son as well" she remarked. "After what happened, I don't want to even associate myself with that piece of shit anymore" William growled as his eyes started slightly twitching. "Oh stop it! You're being ridiculous now. You want to disown your son because of an accident? What is wrong with you?" she crudely remarked. " **Oh plenty of things are wrong with me, my dear. I don't think you want to know half of what's wrong with me** " mumbled William.

"Look, all I'm saying is that what happened was an accident and you need to see it in your heart to forgive him" she explained. "So you're condoning what he did then!" barked William. "No. I don't condone what Mike did at all, but you're overreacting. Massively" she said. William felt his body going into mass hysteria.

"You think he's so innocent and sweet? Fine! He's your nightmare then!" yelled William as he stormed into their bedroom and slammed and locked the door behind him, leaving Angelina in shock. He sat on the bed and just stared at the ground emotionless. There was only 1 person on his mind at this point: Isabelle... 


	3. Chapter 3

William still remembered poor Isabelle. He warned her not to get too close to Baby, but curiosity got the better of the poor girl, and she went against her fathers orders to not get too close to Baby. Luckily, she caught the animatronic clown girl just as she was feeding children the last of the cupcakes. Isabelle approached her in anticipation. The large robot girl's green eyes locked right on with hers.

"Hello, little one" Baby spoke in a soft, soothing voice. "Hi!" Isabelle responded back with intense enthusiasm. "What's your name?" asked Baby. "Isabelle" she could hardly hold back her inner excitement to see what her father had created for her. "Well Isabelle, I'm afraid I have run out of cupcakes for me to give you. Would you like an ice cream instead?" asked Baby. Isabelle replied with an intense "YES!"

Suddenly, Baby's stomach started making whirring noises, and out popped an ice cream cone from a metal claw from within Baby's stomach, stopping a few inches from Isabelle's frail body.

"Here you go Isabelle. Just for you" said Baby.

Isabelle snatched the cone out of the claw. "Thanks!" said Isabelle as she started licking the ice cream. It was delicious. "I don't know why daddy wouldn't let me come see you. You're wonderful! Wait, where did the other children go?" she asked worryingly.

When she looked back, Baby's eyes were completely hollow as the claw emerged from her stomach again and grabbed poor Isabelle. She screamed loudly as she was suddenly pulled inside the clown girl's stomach as the opening leading to it slammed shut tightly and sealed itself.

William saw this tragedy happen from afar. He dropped everything he was doing and immediately deactivated Baby to take her to the scooping room. It was the only room hidden away from the other children where he could help his troubled daughter. He did **NOT** want them to see or know what was happening.

Inside the room, he tried desperately to pry open the robots stomach. He could hear the muffled screaming of his daughter from inside the machine.

"Let me out! Help! Please! Daddy, get me out of here! I'm scared!" she screamed, her voice shaking. "Don't worry, sweetie! I'm doing the best I can" he replied. The stomach attachment was strapped tightly against the endoskeleton due to the way Baby was designed. As he tried to rip the stomach open, he was flung backwards by the force of his aggression and his elbow accidentally thwacked against the large red button that read 'scoop'.

The sound of a loud blaring alarm violently echoed across the empty chamber. William's eyes widened as he realized what he just did and what would happen now as a result.

" _ **NOOO!**_ " he yelled.

"Daddy, what's that noise? I'm worried, daddy! Please he-" it was too late. The large silver machine stretched outwards and Baby was tackled to the floor from a devastating strike to her abdomen. The sickening sounds of bones being crushed could be heard from within the machine. William ran over and tried even harder now to open the stomach.

He could hear the troubled groaning of Isabelle as blood began pooling out of Baby's stomach area. "Isabelle! Isabelle, are you still alive in there?" he yelled. "Isabelle, answer me!"

No response for a few seconds before he heard Isabelle coughing slightly. Then it turned into barely audible choking. William's adrenaline kicked up as he pulled as hard as he could on the stomach, finally detaching it. He was horrified at what he saw inside. Isabelle had a large gap in her abdomen where the scooper had hit.

Her mouth was filled with blood as it leaked down her face. William just sat there in tears. He held the body of Isabelle and cried as he clenched it as tight as he could. William was never the same man after that incident occurred. 


	4. Chapter 4

"I told you it was an accident, dad!" Michael yelled.

"Bullshit! I don't believe you for a damn second" retaliated William. "What's wrong with you, man?" said Michael with a touch of anger. He could feel tears slowly trying to wiggle their way out of his eyes. William turned to him with a look of infallible hatred in his eyes. " **WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?** " he screamed as he started pulling out chunks of his hair again.

"What are you talking about?!" Mike said in distress. He slowly began crying as he realized secretly what kind of monster he had turned into. "Don't act like you're innocent! You fed my boy to an animatronic robot! That's what you did, you son of a bitch!" William screamed as he started seething. "It was supposed to be for a prank, and it went wrong" yelled Mike with tears in his eyes. He wished he could go back and undo what he did.

"Went... Wrong? Went wrong? My boy is dying in a hospital bed because of your 'prank', Michael!" yelled William. "It was just an accident" Mike said again, practically bawling like a baby, which was the opposite of what his muscles would portray him as.

William was starting to get sick of this pointless argument. "Well let me tell you one thing, Michael. If Kenny doesn't survive this accident, you won't like what happens next. So you better pray to God or Allah or whatever deity you believe in that he can come out of that room alive!" growled William as he stormed out the room without another word. Michael was left in silence once again to finish his breakfast and think about what his father meant by 'you won't like what happens next.' What was he gonna do to him if Kenny didn't live?

William returned to the living room and turned on the TV. He started flipping through all the channels, but had no interest in any of them at all. He suddenly noticed the picture frame sitting on a small desk that had him, Kenny, and Isabelle smiling together.

He picked up the picture as tears started to roll from his face. Those were the days. The days before William used his knife to commit those awful atrocities. The good old days.

It had been a few years since the missing children incident case was officially closed by police, so William knew he was safe to some extent. He remembered when it happened. He remembered what he did when it was all over. He remembered the person he had framed right down to their name, their face, and their personal life. William had to make a sacrifice to escape the cops. He was there that day with the employee who was already fitted with a springlock Bonnie costume up to his neck.

"Don't you think this is a bit of a dumb idea, William? The cops don't even know about this. You don't have to do this" he tried pleading with the psychopath.

William quickly shushed him. "Now, now. There is a reason I'm doing this, and I promise. It will all be worth it in the end. I'll make it worth your time" spoke William in a hushed but deep and sinister voice.

"All we're gonna do is go out there with the blood on this costume, they'll arrest you, and I'll bust you out of there soon enough" he spoke. "And how are you going to do that when you're about to FRAME ME?" whispered the employee.

"Don't worry about that. Let's just say I've got my ways of going about what I do. There's a method to my madness" William snarled, a look of malice accompanying his sinister vague wording. The two stepped out the door and William's plan worked almost instantly. But William never held up to his end of the deal. Regardless, it was a sacrifice he was happy with.

He flipped to every channel he could find before inevitably giving up on it. He sat there, suddenly reminded of Isabelle again. He grabbed the paper and read the section about the bite again. A few witness claims were somewhere at the bottom of the page.

"I just saw these 4 kids wearing masks throw this poor kid right into Fredbear's mouth. It was unnatural to watch him squriming around. Then we all heard the crunch" spoke one witness named Kathleen.

Another witness named Anthony said "I was just there with my son, and then this boy's head was just crushed under the weight of that bear robot's jaw. I don't know how it happened, but I grabbed my kid and ran out with everyone else."

William sat back in disappointment. He never tried to get into contact with Henry since then. He felt oddly betrayed when he saw how successful Henry was with Fredbear's and he didn't get to fully utilize Circus Baby because of the incident with Isabelle. Him and Henry never got along after the murder of that little boy outside Fredbear's one night. Henry attempted to frame William, but there just wasn't enough evidence to say William did it, and the case was shut down pretty quickly, along with the missing children case. The two men never spoke to each other after that. 


	5. Chapter 5

Simon sat in the corner of the room all by himself. The room itself was small with the only source of light being from the screen of an arcade cabinet flickering to life randomly. He sat behind a few crates that read 'Property Of Fazbear Entertainment 1985' as he desperately tried to think of ways to escape.

The sounds of loud whirring drew near followed by a deep hearty laughter. Someone or rather something was in the room with him.

Simon peeked his head out from under the crates to see what it was. It was a large, bulky creature with several cuts lining its costume. Its bulging, luminescent white eyes gave off a sharp, bright glow in the pitch black darkness that smothered the room. Several wires were dangling out of the holes, begging to be free as the monster marched around the room. Its large arms hung near separated from its endoskeleton, barely held together by a thread of wires that were strewn about unevenly and flapped around uncontrollably, as if they had a mind of their own. It walked with one of its abnormally large hands always extending outwards, as if attempting to abduct whatever was near it at all times.

The large yellow bear turned his head to face Simon as he quickly ducked back down behind the crates and covered his mouth with his hands in an attempt to mask his breathing. "I know you're over there somewhere!" the bear spoke in a booming loud voice.

Simon was almost in tears. He had no idea what to do. He was debating on either trying to run past it or to just keep hiding for a little longer.

Simon was always the paranoid type, having no idea which decision to pick in life threatening situations like this.

"I can see you hiding over there in the darkness!" it yelled as its mechanical footsteps dragged against the reflective floor over in Simon's direction. Not giving the latter choice much thought, he chose to get up and run from the monster.

Bad idea.

As Simon stood up, he felt something abnormally large press against his shoulder. It felt like a hand. Simon was hesitant to turn around at first. When he did, he was almost blinded by a pair of large glowing eyes.

"Gotcha!" the machine yelled as it raised its fist high in the air before violently swinging it downwards. Simon quickly dodged its swipe and ran in the adjacent direction of the entrance towards the arcade machine. He had an idea. As the bear started walking towards him, Simon quickly unplugged the arcade machine.

Neither him or it could see now. However, the disfigured creatures face illuminated the dark as a music box started playing. "Come on over here, and give your old pal Fredbear a big hug!" it shrieked. Simon stood behind the machine and started pushing it with his back. If he could knock the machine over at the exact moment, he could escape.

It grew closer with every second. Simon could feel it bulge a bit. Finally, right when the robot was standing right in front of the machine, Simon managed to push it forward and it crushed the robot bear. It lay there, struggling to pry off the machine. Simon ran away as fast as he could. "Hey! Where are you going, Simon?" it asked, but Simon didn't bother responding to it. He ran out of the room.

He ran all the way back home and burst through the front door in tears. When Jeremy saw his son, he immediately trusted himself out of his chair and ran over to him, pulling him into a comforting hug.

"Simon, where have you been?" he expressed in deep concern.

Simon could barely respond due to intensely crying, but he tried. "I got l-locked in that pizzeria, and there was a yellow b-bear thing and he t-t-tried to kill me, I think" he quickly choked out. His dad was slowly beginning to cry in joy that he was still alive. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up" said Jeremy as he escorted Simon to the bathroom and ran the shower. His hands were trembling with trepidation.

"Simon, please don't do that to me again. I really thought you were gone for a moment" said Jeremy.

Simon got in the shower, still with some tears running down his face. "I'm sorry, dad. I won't let that happen again" he reassured. "Good. Good. Well if you need me, I'll be inside watching some TV. Have fun in there" spoke Jeremy before going inside and leaving Simon alone in the shower.

Simon spent that session reminiscing about his experience. He still couldn't believe he had the strength to push an arcade machine over like that. It must have been from the sudden adrenaline rush brought on by his "fight or flight mode" response. He ran a bit of shampoo through his hair while slowly calming down, realizing he was safe from whatever that thing was for now. This was the sort of thing he knew he had to share with his friends next time he saw them in school.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off before joining Jeremy on the couch and watched a random show his father was watching. Something about a vampire. But he was interested in it oddly enough. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, William and the family were given a horrible choice. The doctor stepped out of the room with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Doctor, how's he doing?" asked William in concern. Angelina and Michael both sat in the chairs behind him. "Well, Kenny has yet to awaken. He hasn't responded in months now. So we give you a choice. Do you want to keep him on life support, and hope he'll wake up soon, or do you want to pull the life support, and let nature take its course?" asked the doctor.

William's eyes almost burst from his skull when he heard this news. He turned to Mike with that same look of infallible hatred in his eyes. He walked over to Angelina and started asking for her opinion. Finally, after a few minutes, they came to a conclusion. William turned to face the doctor.

"We're gonna..." he went to say before pausing and trying to fight back tears.

"We're... gonna" he started struggling to say the words. "We're gonna pull the life support" he finally said before burying his head in his hands. Angelina got up and comforted him with an arm on his back. "I'm sorry. I know it must have been hard to come to that decision" he said. "If you want to say your final words to him, you may do so now" the doctor said.

William ran inside the room and stared at what was left of Kenny. The top of his head was covered in a bandage, his eyes were still shut, and he had an IV connected into his right arm. He was still tightly clenching the plushie resembling Fredbear that he had brought with him the day of the bite. There was a bottle of pills for if he ever woke up, and some flowers Angelina sent him sitting on the table beside him.

"Kenny, I'm so sorry this happened to you" said William, attempting not to cry. "I'M SO SORRY THIS HAPPENED" he yelled as he slammed his head on the blanket that wrapped Kenny up as he pounded the table next to him. Angelina stepped in next. "Kenny, I'm ashamed I never got to fully raise you. I'm sorry this happened to you. Don't worry. Even in heaven, mommy will always be with you" she said with tears running down her face. "I promise."

Finally, Mike walked up to his brother. "Kenny, can you hear me?" he said. "I don't know if you can hear me. I'm sorry." He sat in a chair next to Kenny as he buried his head in his hands and began tearing up. "I'm so sorry, Kenny" he mumbled while starting to sniffle. "I didn't mean for the plan to backfire the way it did on you. I don't want to see you die now" he said as he began crying. He grabbed Kenny's hand and gripped it tightly.

"I'm sorry, Kenny, I'm sorry" he said as his voice grew shaky. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, little buddy. I love you" he said as he got up and watched the doctor pull the life support. The heart rate monitor frantically beeped as if Kenny was desperately trying to pull himself back to life. It slowed down over the course of roughly 15 seconds before finally crawling to a dreary flat line. Kenny was dead. The doctor pulled out a green blanket and encased Kenny's body inside while tagging his foot with the following note "Kenny Afton. Died November 12th, 1987 at 6AM."

Later on that night, Michael sat in his parents room, the thought of Kenny's death still plaguing his mind. He tried desperately not to cry.

He saw the Foxy mask he used to kill Kenny. He picked it up and threw it against the room as hard as he could as it slammed against the wall, simply falling over to the ground and making no movement afterwards.

"Stupid piece of-" he went to yell, but stopped himself from finishing his sentence. "It's like I had a mind of my own wearing it" he admitted to himself. Suddenly, the door swung open and William entered, not expecting to see Michael in the room. He remembered the threat he had made to Michael if Kenny didn't survive the incident.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Michael" he said sternly. "I hope you're FUCKING happy" he growled. "Now Kenny is dead thanks to you. That's two kids that slipped under my belt. TWO OF THEM!" he yelled again. Michael sat there, making no comment at all. William went over to his cabinet, and pulled out something. "Wait, where's mom?" asked Michael as he began to noticeably shake in fear. "She checked into a hotel tonight. She didn't want to even look at you after what you did to Kenny, you sick bastard" said William. He locked the door and walked up to Mike. He knew what needed to be done.

"So, Mike, remember what I said to you what would happen if Kenny died?" he asked with a large smile on his face as his eye twitched involuntarily. "No, what?" said Mike with a bit of a shaky tone in his voice. He lied. He remembered what William said, and knew it was about to happen. "I said you wouldn't like what I would do if he died, Michael. Now do you remember?" he asked again. Michael nodded his head yes in fear as a few tears started streaming down his face. "Good. Because I think you know what's about to happen" he said as he withdrew a belt from behind his back. Mike closed his eyes and took in a sharp burst of air as he prepared for the worst.

 _ **CRACK!**_ Mike yelled in pain, hardly appropriate for someone who was usually pain resistant like him. He felt an intense throbbing pain in his side. He lifted up his shirt to see nothing but a large red imprint on his side where the belt had struck. Suddenly, he was hit again, this time not expecting it. Mike yelled again, this time feeling pain in his leg. He didn't even bother to lift it up to see what happened.

William started beating him continuously with the belt over and over and over again. Each strike hurt more than the last. He hit Mike in the head, on the arm, a few more times on the legs, and even his chest. Each smack detailed another brutal imprint that left Mike in tears. By the time it was over, Mike's body was noticeably shaking from the pain. It hurt so bad. Mike moaned in agony. The pain was unbearable. William didn't say a word to him after it was over. Instead, he smiled to himself, unlocked the door, put the belt away, and left the room without saying a word.

Mike laid there for the next 5 minutes before he felt the sudden urge to pull himself up. He struggled, and used the wall to help. Once he pulled himself up, he stumbled over to the mirror. He looked at it and pulled up his shirt. Some parts of his body were red. Other parts were dripping with fresh blood that stuck to his clothes. Mike took a bit on his finger and simply looked at it before wiping it on a napkin in the room.

Then he looked at his legs. They, too, were bleeding in some spots. But most of it was composed of imprints where the belt had hit. Mike saw more imprints on his body than he thought would be there. It was painful. He went to his room, and threw himself on the bed. He groaned in pain as he looked at his body again. All red. He was shook from paranoia after that and started crying again. Not from the pain, but from the loss of Kenny. He now fully regretted what he did. Mike picked up the Foxy mask on the way out and took it to his room. Using whatever muscles weren't aching, he mutilated the mask.

He ripped it up, stomped on it, crushed it. He mauled it until it was a pile of red plastic pieces on the floor. He looked at it and snarled while hyperventilating aggressively and in fear. It felt satisfying enough for him. Mike laid in his bed, turned off the lights, and went to bed for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Brendon suddenly jolted awake in a pool of cold sweat. Another nightmare about Freddy's again. Curiosity slammed down on him hard. What did it all mean? Ever since he and his pals had first heard of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza rumors, he has dedicated much of his time to trying to solve them.

Brendon's body convulsed vigorously as he slowly crawled out of bed and looked at his calendar on the wall. September 12th, 1993. A week since his 15th birthday. He smiled as he stumbled into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his groggy face and stared blankly into the mirror. His hair was jutting up everywhere like that of a rooster's. He ran the shower and hopped inside for a bit before jumping out and quickly forcing down his breakfast before running out the door. His father, Henry, was already at work, and his mom was still slowly awakening. Brendon walked to school with the thought of Freddy's on his mind.

He figured the rumor would pass on as he attempted to engage himself in the boring school work he dealt with on a weekly basis, but it didn't get him very far. The thought stalked him throughout the day, popping up in his head at seemingly the most inconvenient times. It even distracted him from getting much work done since he would get pulled into random deep thoughts and daydreams about finally uncovering those strange mysteries.

6 missing children, the bite of 87, sanitation files being charged, blood and mucus encasing the lifeless shells of the bright cheery performers. By the end of this long day, Brendon needed someone to talk to about his unhealthy obsession with his psychologically disturbed obsessions.

He approached his 3 of his good friends all during their lunch period, which they all had at the same time. "Hey guys" he said as he sat down with the others. Everyone called out hello back to him.

"So, ever since I woke up this morning, there's been something on my mind that has been haunting me for the whole day" he said.

"Oh boy. Here we go again" dreaded Simon. "No, Simon. It's nothing too terrible. Just something that crossed my mind today" he awkwardly paused again for a few seconds, being dragged back into the dark parts of his mind and fell into deep thoughts like usual. "Well, spit it out already!" yelled Amanda, growing increasingly more impatient to know what he had in mind. "Oh! Sorry about that. So, I've been thinking about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza again and..."

He was cut off by the loud groaning of his friends. They have heard him bickering about this topic so much, they couldn't be bothered to hear it anymore. "What?" he asked. "Brendon, I swear you're looking way too far into this case. It's really nothing special" explained Kaitlin.

"Well I'm sorry I am so interested in paranormal stuff and you aren't" mocked Brendon, the growing anger in his tone starting to unmask itself slowly. "No. It's not that. It's just... We've already heard the rumors hundreds of times by now. 6 kids went missing, and now they haunt a children's pizza place when the lights go out" Kaitlin said.

"But there has to be more to it. There's so much more to the story that has been dragged away from the public's eye. I have to know more about it" he yelled. "Well if you're so obsessed with it, maybe you should spend a night there" taunted Amanda. "You know, this could be the perfect time for you to finally prove us wrong about something." her suggestive tone and expression almost taunting him. Brendon pondered the concept in his head for a moment before sparking a conclusion. "Sure" he said. "Let's do it. Together. All of us."

"Actually, what time does the last show end?" asked Kaitlin out of curiosity. "I believe between 10:30-11:00PM" Brendon responded.

"Ugh. God, why do those shows end so late?" complained Amanda. Brendon hatched an idea at the moment. "Well, maybe we can try setting up a sleepover and asking our parents if we can go. If they all say yes, we can sneak out with each other and head there at exactly midnight" he recommended.

They all sat there carrying the theory in their minds for a few seconds before coming to an agreement. "Perfect. This Friday at around 7:30, we can all meet up at Simon's house and sneak out at around midnight or such. It's time I prove you all wrong" bragged Brendon.

"Okay, if you say so" said Kaitlin with a slight tinge of sarcasm sweeping across her tone. "Let's just hope we don't get locked inside like poor Simon" Amanda expressed in a joking tone. Simon blushed in embarrassment and buried his head in his hands to avoid the others seeing. He felt a hand on his back suddenly.

"Aww, don't feel bad about it Simon. We're only kidding with you. It wasn't your fault that happened" reassured Kaitlin with a smile on her face. Simon lifted up his head in shame, but kept a straight face. They all shook hands and finished up their day, eager to return home and begin their weekend planning. 


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night, Brendon slowly approached the kitchen where his father sat, doing tax work. He entered the room, prepared to get some answers surrounding his dads past and his sudden rivalry with William Afton. Brendon was hesitant to even ask at first, but the words eventually escaped his lips without him even being aware.

"Dad?" he asked. Henry turned to face his concerned son. "Hello, son!" said Henry in a tone that was unusually cheery. He had been so busy and stressed with work recently, it was weird to hear him sound so happy. Maybe he was relieved to be away from the taxes for a moment to focus on his son. "So, dad. I've got a quick question for you" spoke Brendon with a little hesitation in his voice. "Well?" Henry said, snapping Brendon out of one of his deep thought moments. "Oh! That's right. So, tell me, do you remember a man?" he asked.

"What kind of man?" Henry responded with a touch of hesitation about being able to answer. "A man named William Afton" said Brendon. Henry's smile quickly faltered and changed to a look of pure disgust and anguish as he turned back to his work, inaudibly mumbling under his breath for a moment. "Don't you ever mention that name to me ever again, Brendon" grumbled Henry.

"Why? What happened between you two? Why don't you talk to him anymore?" asked Brendon. Henry slammed his head and fist against the table. "Perhaps it's time I taught you what happened between us, Brendon. This is something I never wanted you to know about, but I have to talk about it" said Henry.

"Before our rivalry, William and I were mutual friends with the same goal: Open a successful pizza chain. After we graduated from college, I got to the idea first, but I guess that was enough to send him over the edge. What he did revealed his true colors to not only me, but the world, and I'm damn convinced of it.

I opened up Fredbear's Family Diner back in 1983, and there was only one animatronic: Fredbear himself. It was a revolutionary concept for its time, but that wasn't enough for William. He wanted to do the same thing as me. He tried to use futuristic technology to create a small place called Circus Baby's Pizza World with only one animatronic: Circus Baby.

Both of our places did fairly well until one day, tragedy struck Circus Baby's. William told me everything that happened. His daughter, Isabelle, was abducted by the robot and soon after killed by complete accident. Of course, I sent him the best of wishes towards his recovery. But this triggered some kind of emotional slippage for Will.

One day, a young child was outside my diner, crying, screaming, begging to be let in. I was too busy with papers to help him. I thought I programmed Fredbear to be fully capable of opening doors, but I guess he was busy handing out cake to a small pack of kids in the diner with him. Suddenly, I heard a car pull up from outside and went over to the window to see what was happening. A purple car drove up in front of the building.

Out stepped William. He approached the young one and asked 'Hey little guy. Are you trapped out here by yourself?' I couldn't hear too well from the window due to the music and Fredbear, but what I saw afterwards I couldn't recover from for years. I saw William pull out a small screwdriver and run it through the kid's heart as his blood spilled out on the floor. I heard screaming and laughing before William got back in his car and drove away. Later on, the police got involved and a case was opened to try and solve what happened. No matter how many times I told them William was responsible, they never listened to me"

Henry slammed his fist on the table. "Apparently, according to them, there 'wasn't enough evidence to condemn him' or something like that. If it was up to me, the bastard would be dead. Listen to me: **DON'T. EVER. GET. INVOLVED. WITH. WILLIAM**. He is a very sick man who is and never was worthy of my attention in the first place. Understand?" he asked.

"Yes, I understand" spoke Brendon with a bit of disappointment ringing in his tone. He was really hoping to finally discover the truth about William and his involvement with Freddy's. If he could successfully pull off his lie about the sleepover... 


	9. Chapter 9

6 years had passed by so quick. William practically felt time slipping through his fingers. He realized the end of his life was slowly limping closer and closer with each passing day. It was thoughts like these that plunged the poor bastard into a deep depression that lasted for months. Michael was all grown up, Kenny and Isabelle were still distant memories that forever haunted William's subconscious.

Sometimes, he still saw them in his dreams. They would run up to him and hug his leg. They would say things like "Where's mommy? What happened? I'm scared, daddy! Help me!" They would always say these with tears in their eyes and their voices croaking and shaking as if in intense distress and agony. William would try to comfort them in these dreams and calm them down only for the dream to abruptly end and force William awake in cold sweat.

One night, he had one of these dreams, but this one was radically different in the worst possible way.

William was standing in a small dark room with a flickering light giving off a faint glow. Kenny walked into the room, his expression hard to make out due to the murky lighting, but upon further examination, showing intense malice and disgust. He stormed up towards William, who was tied to a chair, getting as close as he can to his former father. He could hear Kenny snarling in anger and see his tiny arm muscles bulging fiercely. Kenny only spoke a few words, but they were enough to send William into an anxiety filled spiral of regret,

"Why?" he asked in a voice much deeper than usual. "Why didn't you stop Mikey? Do you not care about me anymore? Do you love the others more than me? Don't you regret what you've done?" he asked again.

"No... No! I do care about you!" yelled William. "I'm sorry!" Kenny looked at him with confusion. "You don't look very sorry to me" he grumbled. "Well, I am, Kenny! It's not my fault if you don't believe me!" William yelled again while struggling against his constant hyperventilating.

"You will be with us very soon" That statement was enough to send William jolting out of his sleep again. He felt something warm on his blanket that smelled foul and was very hesitant to check it. He eventually decided to cave in to his curiosity and check for what it was, half expecting sweat. What he saw instead was nothing but pure, fresh, chunky vomit laying on his bed. Will wanted to scream, but somehow managed to hold it.

He checked the time: 6AM in the morning. He stood up, dragged himself into the kitchen, cleaned up the vomit on the blanket, and went over to the laundry room to throw the blanket in. William went to work that day with the nightmare still on his mind, and was in noticeable distress while trying to attempt work. 


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly, William had an idea. What if he tried to reuse Baby again? After all, Circus Baby's Pizza World was a private place, and no one knew about the death of Isabelle. He could easily try to open up another one. It was the perfect idea in William's mind. Later that evening, he started constructing the ideas for robots, including a few spare prototype suits he knew what he would use for later on.

He designed 3 other robots to go along with Circus Baby. He designed the first animatronic, a large, bipedal ballerina animatronic he named Ballora. Her design was inspired by his beautiful wife, Angelina. She would dance and spin around, teaching kids how to dance like a beautiful ballerina.

Funtime Freddy was next. He was a large white and pink bear inspired by Kenny, his now deceased younger son. William gave this one a hand puppet resembling Bonnie from Henry's restaurants due to the bite that killed him involving Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Funtime Freddy was meant to be an entertainer who would always tell jokes with Bon Bon, his trusty right hand man.

Then, there was Funtime Foxy, who was based off of Michael. William gave the machine no voice to truly show that he had nothing left to say or do with Mike after the bite, still not willing to believe it was an accident. This... thing had no special features whatsoever other than being just another animatronic, just like Michael being "just another son" to him.

William later sat there in front of an entrepreneur, preparing to explain the robots to him. "These robots are quite... interesting" remarked the entrepreneur. "Would you care to walk us through the basic and advanced designs of your animatronics?" he asked.

"Why, yes. Let us begin" spoke William very confidently. "This is Circus Baby. She was the first animatronic I built in my career with show vendors" announced William. The entrepreneur shifted his glasses around as he stared at the blueprints for the clown robot. "I see. And she's... 7.2 ft tall?" he expressed in confusion. "That is correct" said William. "She is definitely one of my greater achievements as she was modeled after my youngest daughter. The pins on her legs, and arms are emergency break points to allow me to stop her if she malfunctions or is ever in need of repairing" he spoke. The entrepreneur looked up at the robot again, noticing the pins. "Interesting" he regarded. "I believe we may move on now to the next animatronic. All questions are reserved for the end of our session" he said.

"Very well" said William as he stepped over to the next animatronic and ripped off the sheets covering it, revealing Ballora held on a small stage in a ballerina stance. "This is Ballora. She is a ballerina animatronic and the second animatronic I built. She is designed to dance and spin around for the children, and teach them how to dance and keep them in check with their fitness. She usually moves around on a track, but she can also move around without a track if needed. Her balance/stability meter prevents her from falling over, and her collision sensor is there if she ever bumps into a wall or a child on accident to help her get back on track" he explained.

"Hm, these designs are unique. We have never seen designs quite like these before. Continue with the next animatronic please" expressed the entrepreneur. "Sure thing" said William as he revealed the bear next.

"This is Funtime Freddy, a bear animatronic based off of the notorious Freddy Fazbear himself. He has a hand puppet named Bon Bon on his right hand that allows for conversation between the two. Freddy is quite a crazed robot, and Bon Bon can be activated at any point to soothe Freddy if he ever gets too 'crazy'. Bon Bon also carries a little guitar with him to perorm for the children while Freddy sings" he explained.

William then moved over to the final curtain and pulled it up to reveal Funtime Foxy, a tall white and pink colored fox animatronic, sitting there implicitly. "This is Funtime Foxy" he said. "Their goal is to teach kids to play and share. It's programmed to punish children who act out against the rules. It has a scent release to keep the room smelling fresh and clean and a light activation sensor so it can see easily in rooms that are bright" he said.

"So, that's all you have for us today?" asked the entrepreneur. "Yes. Do you have any questions?" asked Afton. "Yes we do. Now, first off, there's no doubting what you've achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state of the art. There are just certain... design choices that we don't fully understand. We were hoping you could shed some light on those" he said.

William started to strain, and spoke out the first thing that came to his mind. "She can dance, she can sing, she's equipped with a built in helium tank for inflating balloons right at her fingertips, she can take song requests, she can even dispense ice cream" he quickly recited, trying not to sound stressed. The entrepreneur shifted his glasses again. "With all due respect, those aren't the design choices we were curious about, Mr. Afton" he said.

Later, William received a letter in the mail.

"Dear Mr. Afton, after re analysis of your animatronics, we have decided to deny your request to use these show vendors for a public pizzeria. Some of the design choices were very questionable that were never clarified during our session. The animatronic 'Ballora' appears to possess very sharp teeth in the back of her mouth as well as a deter and misdirect feature, 'Funtime Foxy' has a Parental Voice Sync and Replay, and 'Funtime Freddy' has a similar Parental Tracking feature. If you wish to, you may remove these features from your robots and try running again. But for now, these vendors are not safe for kids".

William sighed in disappointment. He had no choice but to send these robots down underground in his hidden underground shelter. It was pretty old due to being neglected for so many years.

The last time he used it was to secretly observe Kenny and Mike before the bite happened. He sent them down the elevator and began placing them all around the building before leaving back up. It was almost midnight and he returned home to lay down in his bed and catch up on some sleep he had lost while crafting these animatronics.


	11. Chapter 11

William was not prepared for what he would see today. He woke up rather early. He had been doing that since Isabelle and Kenny died, but this time was different. He felt something cold on the bed with him. When he awoke, he checked the time: 7AM. Certainly this was not the worst time to wake up for a man like him. Then he turned to face Angelina...

Or at least what was left of her. Angelina had a knife jutting out of her chest, blood still spilling out a bit. Her eyes were wide open and her whole face looked like a demon had sucked the soul out of her. Her hands were laying in the bed next to her, and some of her hair had been either cut out or ripped out forcefully. William couldn't handle such a sight, and vomited all over the floor in disgust. He was disgusted with what he saw. He wondered who would do such a thing to his own wife!

Then he remembered his dream last night. Killing more kids gleefully. Typical for such a strange man like him. His behavior was never rational again after the death of the two kids he loved most. He sat there in disbelief...

"Who did this? Who did this to you, Angelina? WHO DID THIS? GODDAMMIT!" He yelled in fury as he ripped the knife out of his deceased wife's chest before hysterically crying again. His tired mind began racing with more ideas to try and calm him down. Watching TV? No, that was old and repetitive. It proved time and time again to be more entertaining than profitable for his recovery. Murders? He wasn't about to get locked up now for what he did. He already did what he had to do.

He lifted up the deceased body of Angelina and led her into the backyard, where he dug a hole and dropped her inside before burying it and grieving. He sat there, his hands shaking in anxiety as he dropped to his knees and sobbed. "Angelina, you were the only true love of my life. I married you because I loved you. We had two amazing kids and one horrible accident together, but two is better than one, now isn't it? I loved you... I LOVED YOU SO MUCH!" he pounded the ground with his fist and cried.

William continued weeping for the next two hours. He sat there on the couch in the living room, staring at a blank TV. He contemplated his next actions. What would he do now? What was he going to say to Michael about this? He sat on these ideas for another hour before coming to a conclusion: He rose from the old, rotting sofa and went up the stairs to Michael's room. He went over to the door and stared at it for a second, hesitating, before giving the door a few hearty knocks.

Michael was still laying in his bed, the sheet messily strewn about from him tossing and turning around in his sleep last night. He was beginning to suffer from horrible nightmares about his father and the family. He lay there, debating on whether to get up now or give himself a few extra minutes that would easily turn to hours before he even knew it. His question was answered for him when he heard the sounds of knocking on his door.

Michael knew something was urgent. His father never went up to his room at all. He quickly jumped up, suddenly fully awake, and ran over to the door. He thrust it open and saw William standing at the other end, a look of sorrow imprinted on his face. He placed an arm on Mike's shoulder in a soft manner, very different from all the other times he had physically interacted with his son before. "Michael..." he spoke out in a very depressing tone.

"Something very sudden and unexpected happened last night. Your mother..." he struggled to form the words. He never thought he would be saying the next sentence he was about to say this early on in his life. "Your mother... Died last night in her sleep." Michael looked petrified by the sudden statement. Before he could say anything however, William interrupted him. "So, now we are the last surviving members of this family. I'm retired, so I'm relying on you. It's up to you to support the both of us now."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" yelled Mike in frustration.

William brushed it off rather quickly and continued. "There's no time for that now, Michael. I already told you: I'm retired now, and I don't have enough money to support this house because of it. So, I need you to pitch in and help us out. There is a newspaper inside. Maybe you should flip through it during breakfast and look for something."

Mike felt oddly pressured all of a sudden. William kept on emphasizing the point that him getting a job would severely help the house out a lot.

"Alright. I'll do it" he mumbled, realizing now that he would have to make some changes to his sleeping schedule and daily life because of it.

The two of them sat there, eating breakfast. Michael kept eyeballing the newspaper, but tried to push the thought out of his mind. When William was finished eating, he got up, and walked off to the living room to watch some TV. Mike grabbed the paper and dabbled around in it, looking at all the jobs available. Babysitter? No. Exterminator? Nah. Newspaper delivery? Nope.

"Ugh! There's nothing here!" Mike yelled aloud in audible frustration. Just as he was about to give up on searching, one part of the paper caught his attention:

HELP WANTED:

FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA

Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the nightshift. 12AM to 6AM.  
Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.  
Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.

$120 a week.  
To apply, call:  
1-888- FAZ-FAZBEAR

Mike stared at the paper with glee. A night shift job? This was almost a dream come true for him. He just had to sleep during the day and bring a cup of coffee with him at night. It was perfect in his mind. Mike grabbed a red marker off the table and circled the ad with it.


End file.
